


90 Days to Start

by FallBlakeTrash



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash Lynx Lives, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, ash is just a crybaby, don’t expect too much on the sex, eiji is there to help, i ain’t writing anything explicit, mutual love, please let them be happy, sing and shorter are the best wingmans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallBlakeTrash/pseuds/FallBlakeTrash
Summary: Ash, a depressed and practically broke English mayor wonders if he could be any more of an unemotionally stable dumbass. That is until Eiji comes along.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	90 Days to Start

The warm liquid that seeps and seems to maintain in the hollow cup that Ash was taking endless sips from was so bitter. Truly he didn’t necessarily like coffee, but hey, what else can a sleep-deprived student do? Not to mention the fact that it was the only thing keeping him from losing his sanity over not getting enough sleep. Had it his way he would have dropped out long; weren’t it for the fact that he would be broke due to the overwhelming student debt he still owes. _Stupid capitalism. Stupid government. Stupid everything! Ugh!_ Miserable at his finest hour; the beginning of a brand new day. Where all of his resurfacing thoughts miraculously appeared.

Ash wants nothing more than to throw his cup of coffee to the ground and not care for the shattering of glass that could possibly injure him along the process. He could punch the air right now at all this commotion that is slowly devouring him. Of course, he takes no action in these events as he deemed it unnecessary to waste his energy on these things. Simply he just lets his frustrations ring around in his head and wait for them to diminish their bickering. He downs his last few sips as the warm aftertaste of the liquid lingers in his tongue. Not his favorite feeling but tolerable at least.

The sight that catches a glimpse of his eye was beginning to become such an eyesore. With him seeing it everyday at almost every hour for years upon years. He should really change his scenery, but alas, he once again reminds himself he doesn’t have the funds to do so. Sighing he stares at one of the ceiling tiles to regain his composure. _New York, New York._ The place the media seems to be obsessed with at the idea of living luxuriously. Quite frankly he was starting to hate the place.

Dreading existence. Dreading people. Dreading _everything._ To say that Ash’s morning was unpleasant was far beyond an understatement. He hadn’t even gone outside yet **_for fuck’s sake_**.

Discarding his mug and simply just letting it sit in the kitchen sink, (‘cause he really couldn’t give a shit to maintain its cleanliness) he made his way to the coat rack. His long coat being a casual piece of clothing known to almost every New Yorker; he grabbed it unwillingly. He grabbed it almost too harshly as if he was ready to throw it on the ground and take out his frustrations on it by stomping on the damn thing. Did he? Of course not, as painful as it was to let his anger build up internally he carried on with his obnoxious routine.

Boring, isn’t it? To list all the minor inconveniences that were met when navigating domestic life. All you hear about is complaint after complaint into a never ending spiral of complaints. It becomes _exhausting._ The abnormality of reality was having a stable way of living comfortably. Why is it so rare to hold on to a fulfilling dream and along with that satisfaction for yourself?

Ash isn’t the first to ask this, and certainly not the last one either. He finally exits the so-called ‘safety’ of his own apartment and once again steps into the world of judgement.


End file.
